


Sweet Dreams My Love

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Nine  Ways To Kill Your Love [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Community: kill_your_otp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed comforts Kain with the worst thing possible.</p><p>Written for the prompt delicate at the community fanfic_bakeoff<br/>and flowers at the community kill_your_otp at Live Journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams My Love

Kain Fuery felt like death was hovering just out of sight. His aches and pains went right down to his bones. His eyes burned and he could not breathe through his nose for three days now.

The base doctor said it was merely the flu and to stop being a delicate little girl and just suck it up. Stupid muscle headed gun totting pain in the ass.

The only thing worse than his severe case of the creeping death was that tonight was the only night Ed would be in town. He had been on assignment for the last two months and tomorrow he was shipping back out for another two.

He must have drifted off to sleep, the next thing he knew Ed was sitting beside him on the bed.

“Havoc,said you were home sick. I brought you tea.” Ed put the small cup to Kain's lips and smiled.

Kain had only a moment to try to place the delicate floral and citrus notes in the tea.

He should have remembered that Ed traveled the world and the lemon floral tea only sold in the northern borders would not be hard for him to find. True the flowers were beautiful and tasty,just not when you were deathly allergic to them. He felt his as if his throat were closing up. He took one last look at Ed and felt himself slip over into the darkness.


End file.
